


Hiraeth

by NerdyTortue



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Best Friends, Celestial dragon slayer, Erik Has Feelings, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Gajevy - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, I named her after a flower, I rewrote it, Ice dragon slayer, Nalu - Freeform, Protective Erik, Sisters, This started out as another fic, i first wrote this when i was thirteen, please don't report
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTortue/pseuds/NerdyTortue
Summary: Hiraeth; A homesickness for a home you can't return to, or that never was.It’s hard to miss things that you can never get closure for, because then it was always in the back of your mind. Never moving, never fading. It was just a feeling of emptiness.For Hibiscus, returning home was impossible in more ways than one. It seemed to be a place of rubble in her mind. Walls she took a hammer to, herself. Even returning the arms that once were there was a fruitless hope. Or at least she believed so.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Original Character(s), Cobra | Erik/Original Female Character(s), Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Pantherlily (Fairy Tail)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the revised and hopefully better version of Dragon slaying sisters, so if you've read that, DO NOT report for stealing. It's the same person. If you haven't read it... ack... don't. it's so bad.

“Ouch!”

“Well, don’t move so much. It’ll hurt less!”

“You say that every time.”

“And you always move Hibiscus.”

A girl and two cats sat on a bench waiting for the next train to come. The three were seemingly the only ones in the train stations, due to the lateness of the night. They weren’t even sure if a train would still be running this late.

“If you hadn’t decided to fight the landlord then we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Sapphire, the white and blue of the two cats, scolded Hibiscus as she cleaned up her busted lip.

“He tried to charge me double! He was scamming me!” Hibiscus snapped.

“You missed the last two rent payments…” She sighed.

“Hibee. Are we homeless again?” The purple cat that sat on the bench next to them spoke up.

“No, not really, Vipra. We’re just… relocating.” Hibiscus tried.

“Where?” She asked. “Is our new home big? Is it pretty?”

“Um, I don’t know, I...” Hibiscus paused trying to find the correct wording.

“Hey, Vipra look what I found earlier.” Sapphire pulled out a smooth looking rock that she probably found in a river. “I thought you could add it to your collection.”

Vipra reached up to pull the rock from her sister’s hands to examine it closely. It took her several moments to inspect it, only to throw it away. 

“I don’t like it.” Was all she said as an explanation.

“I went into the river to get that!”

“Well you got an ugly rock.”

“Why you little-!” 

Hibiscus hurried to grab the two by their scruffs to hold them apart. The exceeds tried their best to get their little claws into one another, and spewed vicious words at each other. She sighed and held them further apart.

They didn’t need four walls and a roof when they had each other.

“Hibee! I’m tired!” Vipra complained from her place on their luggage.

“Hush you, you’re not even doing anything. You’re like a hitchhiker.” Sapphire grumbled from the ground.

“No, I’m not!” Vipra snapped back.

“Yes, you are!” 

The two began to bicker for the hundredth time in the last week. Hibiscus was ready to rip her hair out and strangle her exceeds. She didn’t think she could handle the two much longer without sleeping in a real bed soon.

“Shut up, both of you!” Hibiscus yelled, bringing them all to a halt in the middle of the road. “Yes, I get it. You’re tired and grumpy, but guess what I am too! So maybe be quiet and try to help me find us a home!”

“We wouldn’t need to help you if you just took care of us like a normal person!” Vipra cried before sprouting her wings and flying off.

“Wait! Vipra! Son of a bitch…” Hibiscus sighed pinching her nose.

“You shouldn’t have yelled at her.” Sapphire crossed her arms.

“Yes, Sapphire. I know this.” She rolled her eyes at the cat.

“I’ll go look for her, she’s tired, she wouldn’t have gone too far.” Sapphire started off, flying in the same direction her sister went.

Hibiscus watched her until she disappeared and then began walking again, in hopes to get to a cheap hotel somewhere. Throughout the week the three were able to sneak into one inn and managed to get two nights in before they were found out. She really didn’t want them to be kicked out again, but she was low on money so her choices were limited.

She strolled around for a few hours before making her round back to the train station, as it had turned dark. One, it would be the first place Sapphire would go when she got Vipra back and she knew that she’d be able to sneak them onto the train for the night at least and they could start looking around again in the next town over if they made it there.

HIbiscus sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. “I screwed up big time this time…”

She had never been the richest person on the planet, but she never put them out of a home. She always found a way to get a roof over their heads, but now she had them sneaking into inns and living on trains. She was a horrible friend.

With a groan, Hibiscus stood up and paced a little bit. She had to figure out a way to solve this, she needed to snag a quest somewhere. Although it was a little difficult to find one as an independent mage, it wasn’t impossible.

She grabbed their bags and moved to the flyer boards on the wall a few feet away. She skimmed over the jobs, noting that most of them didn’t pay well at all. She’d have to pull together several ones to even get enough money to look at an apartment, but she was okay with that.

She started ripping off the highest paying ones, and pulled down three when something caught her eyes. 

‘ROOMMATE NEEDED RENT ONLY 35,000 JEWELS’

Hibiscus looked down at the papers in her hand, she’d only need two jobs to make that payment. She hurriedly snatched the Roommate paper down, as if someone was going to take it from her right then and there. She read over the paper to find that it was only posted a week ago!

“Hibiscus! Hibiscus!” Sapphire yelled flying towards her, Vipra not far behind. The purple cat waved a paper around with excitement. 

“We found something!” Vipra barrelled into her friend’s chest.

“I did too!” Hibiscus showed off her find. It turned out they both had the same paper, the need for a roommate. “Requirements include; must be a female. Which is perfect, because I’m pretty sure we are all females!”

“And rent would be easy to make each month!” Vipra added.

“They say to meet for this offer you may find me at the red house on Strawberry street or at the Fairy Tail Guild at any time. Please do not come at three in the morning.” Sapphire read off.

“Fairy Tail Guild? That’s not far from here.” Hibiscus hummed and looked up at the clock. “You think it’s too late to go check it out?”

“As much as I want to say yes we might need the money directly away.” Sapphire reasoned.

“Well I have just about 15,000 right now. I could use it to get you guys a bed for a night or two and go make the rest on a few jobs.” Hibiscus decided already walking out of the building.

“You mean  _ we  _ can go make the rest on a few jobs right?” Vipra followed her.

“Nope.” She answered.

“Yes, she does.” Sapphire tried.

“No, I don’t.” Hibiscus sang.

“Why not?” Vipra asked, pouting.

“Because you were right. I’m supposed to take care of you guys. So you guys rest and chill for a little while I secure a home for us.” Hibiscus hummed proud of her decision. “No ifs, ands or buts.”

They continued to argue about it until they came up to the massive building that was Fairy Tail. They stood for at least five minutes just staring until a half naked man came barreling out of the door, just nearly taking Hibiscus out with his body. He gave them no notice as he picked himself up and rushed back inside to resume his fight.

Intimidated and a bit intrigued Hibiscus slowly stepped inside, to find the area a mess. Ice and burn marks covered most of the walls and broken tables. It was loud and rowdy as some people were cheering on the fight and others were in their own conversations.

“Can I help you?” Someone asked from behind them making them all jump and spin around.

“Oh, uh yeah.” Hibiscus tried to refocus on the task at hand and speak her needs, but eventually gave up and just handed over the flyer.

“Oh! You’re here for Lucy!” The white haired woman grinned happily before turning Hibiscus around and guiding her to the bar. “She’s been looking for help with rent for a while now, but most of us here already have roommates and all. She’ll be so happy that you’ve taken the offer, you’re perfect.”

Hibiscus blinked. “Yeah, thanks.”

“I’m Mirajane. It’s so nice to meet you, are you a part of guild?” She asked, calmly making conversation. “Are you a Mage?”

“Hibiscus, nice to meet you too. And, no I’m not part of a guild but I am a mage.” Hibiscus answered. “This is Sapphire and Vipra.” She gestured to the two exceeds following her.

“Two exceeds? That’s unusual, isn’t it?” Mira smiled.

“Yeah, just a bit.” Hibiscus rubbed her neck.

“One second.” Mira paused them. “Lucy, someone is here about the roommate flyer. I think you’ll like this one.”

For a moment, Hibiscus thought the small blue hair girl was ‘Lucy’ but a blonde popped up from behind her making her heart freeze and drop. The exceeds noticed too and also became rigid with shock and possibly fear.

“Hi, I’m-.” She started.

“Lucy?” Hibiscus stuttered out.

“Yeah, nice to meet you.” She stepped forwards to shake hands but Hibiscus just about jumped away. “Um, are you alright?”

“No. You’re… You can’t be her.” She shook her head at this point a few people had turned to look at them.

“Have we met before?” Lucy asked, confused.

“I, you…” Hibiscus tried. “You’re dead.”

At this the whole room seemed to go silent and Lucy paled. “What? No I’m- I’m standing right here.”

“Which makes no sense. You’re dead, Lucy. You died.” Sapphire said.

“No, I’m not.” She shook her head defiantly.

“Yes, you are.” Hibiscus stood up straight, becoming a bit angered. “I would know… I’m the one who murdered you.” 

Now everyone was really paying attention to them. Including a red head in armour, who stepped up in front of Lucy. She drew her sword but kept it pointed towards the floor, only as a warning.

“Who are you exactly?” The redhead asked.

“An old friend of hers.” Hibiscus answered vaguely.

“I don’t know you.” Lucy tried.

“You did.” She corrected.

“No, I didn’t. I have no idea who you are!” Lucy shook her head. “I’m not who you think I am.”

“You are Lucy Heartfilia, your favourite food is yogurt. You won’t eat a lemon by itself because they are too bitter but you love limes. You loved bunnies so much that you thought for a while that you were a bunny in your past life. You have a scar under your arm from when you closed your arm in a window. ” Lucy stopped her before she could continue. 

“How do you know all of that? Who are you?” She snapped, scared and angry. 

“I will not ask again.” The redhead raised her sword. 

“I am Hibiscus Milkovich.” She answered. 

Everyone stood silent for a moment, still on edge, while some we're deciding whether or not to believe her. No one spoke for a minute, leaving the murderer and the murdered to stay in their locked gazes. 

Finally someone broke the silence. The half naked guy from before. “That’s not possible. Ur only had one daughter. I don’t appreciate liars, especially on Ur’s name.” He stepped closer to her only for Vipra to fly up into his face.

“She’s not lying! Hibiscus wouldn’t lie about that! She had an older sister named Ultear who got sick and died when she was really young, and then she got into trouble and almost died! But then Cruvirgus and Ikota found her and saved her!” Vipra yelled at him. 

“It’s true. Hibiscus trained with Lucy until she died.” Sapphire tried to back them up. “They met after her mother died and she didn't want to go home. You guys always said that your dragons sent Lucy home everyday, but she'd return each morning.” She stared straight into Lucy’s eyes. 

“Our dragons?” Lucy asked.

“Yes. I am the Ice Dragon Slayer…” Hibiscus said. “And you’re the Celestial Dragon Slayer.”

Suddenly Lucy began laughing. “Okay, now I know you’re lying. I’m not a Celestial Dragon Slayer.” She giggled. “I am just a Celestial mage, that’s it.” 

“That’s…” Hibiscus started before looking away from the blonde. She couldn’t do this, she couldn’t look her in the face anymore. “You know, you’re right. You’re not the Lucy I thought you were, you are just  _ very  _ similar…”

“Hibiscus! What are you saying?” Sapphire gasped.

“Yeah, she’s definitely Lucy!” Vipra flew over to Lucy’s face. “See, look!”

Hibiscus huffed and walked up to grab the purple cat. “She isn’t our Lucy, so let’s go.”

“But-.” She tried.

“Vipra stop.” 

Vipra closed her mouth instantly and in turn tears filled her eyes. But nevertheless, she nodded and started flying out the door. Hibiscus sighed and reached down to pick up Sapphire and turned to leave.

“Sorry to bother you, good luck on your roommate hunt.”


End file.
